epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:The Flatwoods Monster/Katniss vs Tris - Suggestions I like that will never happen
Okay, okay, so maybe I've already used Katniss. Twice. Well, the first time was a royale and I no longer count Katniss vs Boudicca as an official battle of mine, it just didn't seem strong to me. Either way, hello, it's not the ERBoHorror Christmas Special like it should be, instead it's another suggestion I like that will never happen, even though I'm not the biggest fan of this idea, somebody needed to do it - Katniss Everdeen, revolution symbol, two-time Hunger Games surviver, Mockinjay and over-all badass from the Hunger Games ''goes up against Tris Prior, Dauntless symbol of revolution, Divergent amongst normal people, from ''Divergent. ''This isn't the first battle to use Divergent, either. The similarities between these two are almost uncanny, and they're compared often. It's kinda like the female Percy Jackson vs Harry Potter of modern day. That all aside, feel free to read the battle now. Cast Jessi Smiles as Katniss Everdeen Michelle Glaven as Tris Prior Kimmy Gatewood as Effie Trinket (Cameo) NicePeter as Gale Hawthorne (Cameo) EpicLLOYD as Haymitch (Cameo) NicePeter, EpicLLOYD, Mike Bettete, Zach Sherwin, Dodger, Mary Doodles as Hunger Games contestants (Cameo) Instrumental - Lost in Time The Battle '''Announcer: (0:11)' EPIC RAP BATTLES OF HISTORY! TRIS PRIOR! VS! KATNISS EVERDEEEEEEEN BEGIN! Tris Prior: (0:21) Let’s talk, catnip, because unlike you, I can keep a promise, Your primitive bow can meet my bullet and we’ll see who’s strongest, Let’s be honest - I’m flawless, and you’re about to be astonished, Compare a Twelve like you to me and you’ll see this Goddess is Dauntless Somebody ready the cannon, you’ll wish our paths had never crossed I’m the boss and you can add this battle to the list of things you’ve lost You didn’t think, you jumped the gun, you’ll end up more butchered then your story, And when I’m done making shit gory, be sure to say hi to Rue for me. Katniss: (0:42) Let the games begin, I’ll stomp this whiny brat with trust issues, We need someone to defeat this Tris Bitch! I volunteer as a tribute''! '' There were dystopian stories by the dozen Prior to mine and yours, But a female symbol of hope leads a rebellion, I swear I’ve heard this before! Your teenage girl attraction couldn’t halfen a reaction worth a fraction, of me, but now you’re missing in action, should have stayed factionless You’re just another feast for this beast, I’d leave you lying deceased, But unlike you, I made it to the end of my novels in one piece! Tris Prior: (1:04) So now you’re bitter that I’m bigger? I’ll have Mockingjay for dinner, leave you blistered in pieces, worse than what your second boyfriend did to your sister! If you think you can slay this, you must be drunker than Haymitch, Burning Man wanna-be yet you’re calling my story cliched, bitch? Please, you’re no Lord of the Flies, especially if you think you’ve been through hell Rip off of Battle Royale, while I could be besting any Quarter Quell Beat you harder then they beat Cinna, till you call this off like your marriage You still think you’re scary, yet your life was put at risk over a couple berries Katniss: (1:23) Do you want to really fight? I’ll leave you with way worse then wayward scars, The reason stories like yours are famous is just the Fault in our Stars, You’re clearly not as eerie as you appear, see, you’ll learn to fear me, I have a theory, your title defines as slightly Diverging from my series, Say our differences are stark? Don’t even start, you’re just in the dark, I’m Catching Fire with lyrical marks, like I’m a modernized Joan of Arc You didn’t choose wisely, instead you took the fall and disappeared, But it’s not the potion that’s open, Tris, I’m your biggest fear. Announcer: (1:45) WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? YOU DECIDEEE... EPIC RA-''' (Arrow flies through the logo, blood splatters behind it) '''...p... battles... OF HISTORY!... (cough) Who won? Tris Prior Katniss Everdeen Category:Blog posts